


that awkward moment when your bf dies

by Leech_Inkwell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I just wanted to write something small and cute, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leech_Inkwell/pseuds/Leech_Inkwell
Summary: Zen picked an awfully poor time to die.





	that awkward moment when your bf dies

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome~

Unfortunately, it seemed as if your boyfriend, Zen, had died on your couch.

It was more inconvenient than unfortunate, really, seeing as you two had a fun date planned tonight.

Zen had invited you to a dinner date, and he came to your house five minutes ago to pick you up. However, upon laying his eyes on you, Zen gasped. He managed to stumble into your house–uninvited, you may add–and flopped onto your couch, dead.

You had to admit, Zen looked as cute dead as he did while he was alive.

_Not that you were a necrophiliac or anything._

It’s just that, Zen looked picture perfect all the time, even when he was dead.

His bangs swept across his forehead, his eyes shut and lips slightly parted.

It was almost as if they were begging you to kiss them.

But you didn’t.

Because he was sadly dead.

There was only one way to solve this: you had to learn how to raise the dead.

Or at least properly mourn him.

You knelt down and gently picked up the hand hanging limply down your couch.

Bringing your boyfriend’s hand to your lips, you gingerly kissed it.

“Come on, Zen,” another kiss, “you gotta get up. I want to have a fun night out with you,”

Apparently, you were not a necromancer because all he managed to let out was a tiny “I can’t.”

“And why not?"

"Because–because I can’t go out with you looking like that,” Zen took his hand out of your light grip to gesture at you.

“Like what?”

“That!” He firmly gripped your hand, “God, I always knew you were stunning, but this? You look amazing tonight. I can’t handle it.”

You stifled a laugh. It was true that you went all out on your appearance for your date tonight, but this was too much.

He continued to speak, “I’m not going to be able to focus on my food or conversation all night. You’ve killed me with your beauty.”

You rolled your eyes, but you couldn’t wipe the smile off your face.

“Alright, then what can I do to wake you up?” you said.

Zen grinned.

“Maybe true love’s kiss may break the spell,” he pursed his lips.

You leaned over to give your boyfriend a small peck on the corner of his mouth. You stood up and walked away.

“Hey, wait!” He sat up, “Is that really all I get?”

You stopped. Ever so slightly, you turned your head to look at him.

“If you come to our date, then maybe I’ll give you something more.”

Zen got up real quick after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked reader's characterization in this lol
> 
> Alternate Ending:
> 
> Zen grinned.
> 
> “Maybe true love’s kiss may break the spell,” he pursed his lips.
> 
> "ew no lol bye"


End file.
